Letters to Naruto
by Saki Blossom
Summary: I write my feelings in letters, they're all unsent and addressed to the same man, whom I have loved for nearly half my life. I do this knowing I can never tell him my true feelings. Because he is a married man with two kids. Their mother...his wife, Uzumaki Ino. Is my best friend...You've just stepped into my world.
1. My messed up life

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_ You are a good and lucky man with the kind of life you deserve. You have amazing best friends whom you can count on, a kind and caring hyper-active mother and the best father whose too stubborn to ever give up, and you are just like him. But besides that, you have two children to take care off and you're married to a beautiful woman called Yamanaka Ino, now Uzumaki Ino, who always prooved to be my better._

_Despite knowing all this, I still spend a considerable amount of time each day writing these letters to you. I've wrote so many it is unreal. Each one of them are in envelopes, stamped and sealed, ready to posted off to you, but I never do. Because I am to afraid to admit I'm the one girl who had loved you for nearly thirteen years. I'm only as young as twenty one and you're twenty three, I'm so happy everything turned out so well for you and you ended up with the perfect family, but I just feel like it's all over for me._

_I can't fall for anyone else no matter how hard I try. Not even some one who's exactly like you, because the word 'like' just means...that it simply isn't you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_P.S. You'll never even get to read this letter, it remains unsent. Exactly like all the other others._

_..._

I read over my words again, checking for any mistakes or miss-spellings. Sighing, I wonder why I even write these letters. They contain all the words and feelings I'm too afraid to say out loud, but I could never summon up the courage to give any number of these too him. I'm not strong enough to bottle everything up inside me, so I have to splurr it out on paper. At least it feels as if I'm almost talking to him.

That isn't the worst of it though, as I said in my letter, the man I'm currently in love with is married to none other than Ino, a best friend I've held dear to me for nearly eighteen years, but also envied more than anyone else. Ino has always had her way, she always gets what she wants and that's just the way it's to be. She always wore the cutest clothes, gained the most popularity points and had her first boyfriend ten years before I had mine.

She's the girl with the limousine, and I'm the one with a broken down truck. She's got the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, I have purple hair with an extremely uncommon colour of azure. She's the one with fanboys, and I'm the tomboy that really has no female friends.

Yet, in her own way Ino's always been there for me when I felt down. I listened to her problems and boy troubles, and she was always the first to stick up for me when I got bullied for being too shy and timid. Then she fell for Naruto, and I grew more distant. We're both still friends, but when the two of us are alone I can't help but feel awkard, even though she goes on just like nothing's changed.

Then there's a fact that Naruto always had a secret crush on her, I somehow convinced myself that I wasn't important enough to intervene. The next thing I know, I was Ino's bridesmaid, watching as she confidently strolled up the aisle in her elegant white gown, with a huge smile plastered on her face as she made her vows with a grinning Naruto.

Ino had honestly looked stunning, but Naruto even more so. Left his sun kissed hair loose, with cerulean eyes beaming at her beauty. Everyone whispered about how perfect they looked together, two beautiful looking people, both confident and stubborn. They've always been the perfect match, the happy couple that was was born and made for each other.

My heart shattered the very moment I heard the words. "I do." I wasn't prepared for any of it. "You may now kiss the bride." I was the first to cry.

Then six months later, I was the first to find out of Ino's pregnancy. It left me devastated, even though I tried to be happy for her. She even trusted me enough to let me know before Naruto himself. I was also there in the waiting room while Naruto waited for sounds of a newborn's crying. But what they got was a double surprise, a boy and a girl. Twins. They called them Natsu and Yuuki.

"They're the most beautiful children I've ever seen." Naruto had said.

Hurt panged through me, in a fit of rage I ripped the letter until it was shredded into tiny worthless bits of paper, watching the flying pieces spin around one another and slowly drop onto the floor. Just like my heart, it lay torn into so many pieces. It had been so fragile, so easy to tear apart. Once again I let sadness overwhelm me, I slid down the wall, hugging my head into my knees, where I let the sobs ring out in a room no one would ever hear them.

* * *

"Hinata, I can't wait til' you find someone. Then we'll be able to talk about our families and I won't just have to tell you about mine all the time. Just imagine, little baby Hinata's running around! It would be so cute, don't you think so?" Ino nudged my arm, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey, Hinata! What's with that depressed look on your face? Stop daydreaming! Are you even listening to me, Hina?"

"H-huh? Oh, Hi Ino." I reply.

She furrows her eyebrows irritatingly, then narrows her eyes in suspiciously. "Oh, I get it. You're acting strange because you like someone..."

"WHAT?" I nearly scream, fear rising in my lungs that she might know the truth. And I tried so hard to hide my feelings. Sweat trickles from my forehead, my face taking on a dark crimson. I don't work good under pressure, I feel like I might collapse any time soon.

"Oh, Hina. You're blushing madly. I know you get embarassed alot, but can it be?" Ino beams. "You're really in love!" Trying to escape, I step backwards until I'm backed into a wall, with Ino tailing me like I predator, waiting to know all the juicy details. I guess she still doesn't know about my affection towards Naruto, but if this keeps up I'll break for sure.

"So, tell me. How's the lucky guy." I give no reply. "Ok, let me see...Kiba?" I shake my head.

"Shikamaru? Sasuke? Itachi? Choji? Shino? Deidara?" I give a silent 'no' to each one of them. She's no where near close, but my heart still beats rapidly the more I think about him. "Lee? Daichi? Sai? Sasori? Gaara?"

She continues on her naming rampage, as I just shake my head to each name she slurts out. "I've gone through all the hot guys in town! Except Neji, because he's your cousin...Are you trying to tell me your into some perverted old geezer like Jiriaya?"

"Y-you m-mean the perverted hermit that writes those books Kakashi is obsessed with? No!"

"I'm glad, I thought for a minute you might be sick there, Hinata." She lets a dramatic sigh. "Let's see...Are you sure you don't like Gaara? I mean, I think he really seems like the one for you! Imagine it!" She coughs and waits three seconds before her big scene. "The cold redhead who distances himself from everyone, helplessly trying to find out what love is. Then he stumbles into an enchanting damsel by accident, but as if by fate the boy brings the shy maiden out of her shell and learns to love!"

"Umm, I-Ino. You read too much manga." I sweatdrop. "No, Hinata! But it sounds good! And besides...that suggestion I made earlier about little Hinata's running around, what about little Gaara's too? One with red hair like Gaara and your eyes! Name her after me, she'll be adorable!" And her fangirl side takes over.

Blocking out the sound of her voice with invisible earplugs, so I don't end up taking any panic attacks. Or just plain fainting from embarassment.

"Ino." A male voice called as the bell rung, signalling someone had just entered through the store. Oh, I forgot that part. See, I work in a small flower shop, or Ino's flower shop to be exact. She's the owner of the store, and insisted that I work alongside her. Since I've never got much of the guts to decline anyone, infact it's legendary for me to say no to anyone, I eventually ended up as the cashier while Ino arranges the different bouquets and such. I still get paid.

"Oh, Naruto! You're here early, when did you finish work?" Ino goes over to her husband, while I try to avoid seeing them kiss and hug, basically ignoring Naruto all together.

"About an hour ago, I went to ramen with Teme before coming here." Although ignoring him, didn't mean I couldn't hear his conversation. Teme is Naruto's brother basically, just not by blood, his real name is Uchiha Sasuke. But that's been Naruto's nickname for him for so many years.

"That's great, honey. How is Sakura doing?"

Uchiha Sakura, married to Uchiha Sasuke for two years now. Tenten and Temari went off and got married aswell, it seems all the girls have got someone except me.

"She's doing fine, just finished her medical training. Now she's a full fledged doctor too."

Those two get on like earth and water, never have any fights, attracted to each other like magnets. I've seen them so many times, I should know. It hurts, always living in the dark like this and being restrained into writing our your affection in letters. It's just great. I've seen Naruto all this time, but how come he never managed to do the same for me?

"Hey, Hinata! I'm going now, can you handle things on your own?"

"S-Sure!" I yell back. "Okay, thanks Hinata, Bye!"

Is this how I'll spend the time living the rest of my already messed up life?

* * *

**I had this story in my head, and thought it might be good!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. Do you think it sounds interesting?**

**~Saki-chan**


	2. Kun's and Chan's

I was in a mess right now, a big mess. Ino and her kids, Yuuki and Natsu were over as my dinner guests. But that wasn't all, Ino's husband finished work early and asked if he could join. Being the person I am, I could hardly find it in me to say no. It just wouldn't seem right.

So I ended up putting on some more curry, and here I am. Freaking out about having Naruto AND Ino in my home, aswell as the two squealching toddlers making themselves right at home sweet home. How does a quiet girl like me manage to get herself in this much trouble? My stress levels are over the roof.

If that didn't help, the background music suddenly blasting in the dining room is 'Waiting Alone' by Shiny toy guns. Those lyrics always get to me, as do other sad love songs, but these lyrics really do get to me. I can't think straight and I can't keep my head out of the pot with the fear that one of the carrots in the homemade soup might explode. It sounds so silly, but it's how much I'm panicking.

**Do you really never see when home late at night**

**I'm always waiting alone for you**

How much can I relate to those words? Naruto absolutely never sees me, being as gloomy as my stuttering self knows. When he goes home, it might be late at night due to work, but it's always to Ino. And I am all alone, waiting for him to even look at me, just a small smile or something that can get me through a day easily for once.

**I am the sun, your chosen one, your chosen one**

**Don't think of love, just trust my gun**

**I never said I'd think this through**

**I'd never wait on you**

How much could Naruto relate to these words? Maybe he wouldn't even care, he would really just shrug and not really see the point if I asked if these words reminded him of anything. Not that I would ask him, even if I'm kind of disappointed. But still, why was this song playing? Is Ino playing with my Ipod again?

"Yuuki! Stop that!" Ino's voice screamed through the wall. Yuuki, with strawberry blonde locks and bright chocolate-brown eyes, is extremely mischievous and has the makings of a class clown, just like Naruto. On the other hand, her brother Natsu, a mini Naruto, is extremely trust-worthy and not overly-squeamish like the both of his parents. I'm not sure where he got it from. But they're some family.

The handle on the kitchen door turned with a click, revealing the person to be Naruto with a curious grin. He has it with him everywhere he goes, I'm just wondering what he's thinking though. I'm guessing he's here to inspect the food.

"Hey, It smells great! Any ramen?" He bellows excitedly. My heart plummets in my chest at the sound of that smooth voice, but I push aside and try to relax my prying nerves. I was right about the food part. When you know him long enough the man with whiskers, which reminds me of a fox, becames extremely predictable.

"You want ramen?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

His response is the biggest grin he's given to me yet, followed by a muffled 'pleeassse' through clenched teeth. He acts like a child, if Ino saw that she would throw him to the next century for sure, then him recieving a lecture on 'how rude' it is and how 'horrified poor Hinata' must be. But it tooks all my energy just to stop myself from a histerical laughing fit.

"Is instant ramen alright?" He nods, bobbing his head up and down three or four times, looking strangely like a furby with his eyes scrunched together like that. His eyelids scrunched shut made way for an even wider grin. I take out some ramen from the cupboard, and his pupils are pouring out hearts, literally. He anxiously watches while it heats.

After the ramen is ready, he leans back against the wall and starts scarfing down the contents. It's so awkward being alone in the same room as him, where the only sound you can hear is his loud slurping habits.

"Uhh-Naruto..." I hesitate, earning his eyes set upon me. Two of my fingers twitch, desperately desiring to fidget the way I always use to whenever I got nervous, which use to be alot. It still hasn't really changed, but I really thought I was over with that. I guess not.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Ehh...A-aren't you going to eat that with Ino?" My stuttering doesn't help in this situation either, but I can't help it. He is standing so close, not grinning any more. He might look a little more serious now, but it realy only makes things worse because I still feel like a nosebleed's gonna burst out of me. Those ocean-blue pools, that sandy blonde hair, those six adorable whiskers.

"Ohh...sorry." He laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Ino normally makes me eat in the kitchen because I'm too noisy or distracting. She gets annoyed really easily. I'm just use to eating in kitchens now, I guess. I apologize if it's bugging you, but I never really thought it would annoy you too."

That isn't what I meant, now he's making me feel guilty. He must really know how to get to a person's soft spot, and I'm even pretty sure most of the time he doesn't even realise it. How many times he could have used that skill to his advantage, it would've given him less trouble and less trips to the doctor.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Naruto-kun!" I say, trying to convince him. But then realisation strikes me as I look onto his expression, I immediately slap a hand over my mouth. I try to avoid his eyes. That look of sheer surprise and pure shock, I bet he wasn't expecting that just now and I wasn't either... Did I honestly just call him Naruto-_kun_?

My head's really spinning, along with the squealing Devil-Hinata's inside my head all chanting the same word, as to what they would describe that look from Naruto's face as. Priceless. A small masculine chuckle sounds, the waves aimed at me, almost making me fall over at my lack of sharp reflexes. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know I'm shocked from it.

"Okay...Hinata-chan." He winked at me and walked out the door, joining his family and leaving me speechless, with a light tint of pink on my cheeks.

They left around two hours later, after an evening of charades, toddlers gawking at Ino's drunken state and myself being mercilessly attacked by the four of them altogether. They didn't even think about turning on the tv, just a drunk female with alcopops blasting the music a lot higher than I would've actually liked and two hyper two years old dancing along with her.

Naruto stopped after he got dizzy, but I sat down there the whole time, not caring how much my blonde friend begged me to at least 'shake my hips.' That would be even more embarassing. And once they went, I went straight to sitting at the table, not caring about the red sploges left here and there. Just with a pen in my hand and blank paper laid out infront of me. I got to work immediately, feeling the emotions coming alive pour out of me.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_ Today I called your name with a 'kun.' Then you chose to embarass me with my new name that I'm sure you secretly promised to call me every time you see me from now on. Hinata-chan. You're stupendously lucky I'm nothing like Ino-chan, ehh, Ino. Because then you would be dead for sure._

_I talked to you during dinner and made your absolute favourite meal of all time, miso ramen. Saying that, It almost makes me sound kind of like...a girlfriend or a wife. But I'm sure to forget that the next time you and Ino walk into the flower shop with your arms linked. But still, I have so many questions, stupid questions that just can't get out of my head. _

_Like, is it a crime to want to say thing like "Hey, honey. How was your day?" or "Take out that damn garbage already," is it? And w__hy is it that every time I see you, you're grinning? Do you remember my name? Am I honestly that gloomy to you?_

_And...Why did you call me Hinata-chan when it's going to break my heart each moment you don't say it?_

_ From,_

_Hyuuga Hinata._


	3. Three big brothers

The room stilled within the awkward silence between us. The face infront of me was bore of frustration and choked up anxiety, no matter how much he tried to hide it that look of concern was more than evident. A small white dog sat at his side with it's head tilted, Akamaru looked up to his owner wondering just what was going on.

Kiba, with short brown hair locks, small brown eyes and two identical red bullhorns on each cheek, looked at me with disbelief after I explained my last encounter with Naruto. The brunette has been one of my best friends since high school, though I haven't known him as long as Ino, he's backed me up in the toughest situations and I'd easily do the same in return.

The walls around us are a dark burgundy colour, one of the few colours I absolutely despise. Which makes it all the more obvious this is his house, but what kind of kitchen is good with burgundy painted walls? It makes it look so depressing to me, which adds to the ruined moods. Imagine all the lonely nights cooking in there. I get lonely nights too, but not because of the decor.

"Hinata, when are you going to get over Naruto?" He groaned, just as happy to get rid of the uncomfortable air around us as I am, not that he would admit it.

Pride is a serious virtue for him, one that knows no bounds. Then again, it's the same with most of the boys I know, stepping down to a challenge is the last thing they'll ever do. I'd know it better than most, since the majority of my friends are boys. Maybe I just never got on with girls that much, I was a teenager that never liked to touch makeup and lynx could never compare to the smells of new wood or wet paint drying outside in the sun. Tennis and horse-riding never compared to football. So naturally, I got on a lot better with the guys, though some other girls called me a whore and increasingly lowered my self-esteem, but I never had better fun than when we all went over to eachother's houses and played video games non-stop.

"I don't think I can, Kiba." I sigh, asking myself how many times I'd asked that question too. When Kiba first knew of my feelings for Naruto, he took no notice and just laughed it off. Then he realised just how strong those feelings are, and that perspective of him changed alot. I know he's only worrying for me, but to the extent he goes to, encouraging me to move on is off the charts.

"Naruto is a married man, Hinata. To Ino, and she's your friend. It'll hurt everyone less is you just gave up, including you. Don't you want to be happier? You know I'm only looking out for my friend." He tells me, hoping to get the message through after a few hundred failing attempts. Maybe it would be better if I gave up, but that is something Naruto would never do. Kiba has said similar words warning me of the same thing over and over, but it doesn't matter how hard I try, forgeting the person who inspired me like that is impossible for me.

"I know that, that's why I'm not doing anything about it. Because Ino is my best friend and because Naruto is in love with her, I'm happy for them and I won't come in between that. But I refuse to forget Naruto-kun."

He sighs, yet again breathing in the humiliating taste of defeat. I don't mean to do that to Kiba, but I just want him to stop telling me that. I've already told him I'm content with the way things are, knowing someone you love is a thrilling thing, really. So for a while you can forget about how much it hurts. Kiba is one of the only three people other than myself that knows the truth of my one-sided love to Naruto, but he's the only one I felt I could talk to about him right now. I'm starting to regret it now though.

"You want him to awknowledge you, right?" Kiba asked me as he helped himself to an orange he randomly found sitting at the side of his counter

"No," I replied. I can't lie to myself. So I have to accept the facts, but I'm fine with that. Because the way Naruto makes me feel, almost as if it gives me the strength to admit that.

"What? But I thought-" He started again

"That's what I thought too...but there's much more to it than that. Naruto-kun is like my world, and sometimes just talking about him brings out the worst of me. So right now, I'm not ashamed to admit...that I'm selfish." I say, unable to control the smile on my lips as the words roll out my mouth so freely. "Maybe it seems impossible, but if you can see through that you'll know I'm being serious. I'm swearing that I, Hyuuga Hinata, am going to win over Uzumaki Naruto without hurting my best friend or Natsu and Yuuki."

"Ehh...how are you going to do that?" He questions, obviously baffled. Kiba's biggest strength isn't exactly his brain, if you can put it like that. Thought processing is a hard thing for him, but then even I don't have a clue myself how I'm going to make it work.

"I don't know." I shrug, still smiling at my stooped dog-loving friend and his adorable pup, Akamaru who wandered further into the depth's of Kiba's house somewhere. "I guess I'll just have to wait. But I don't give up."

"You're stubborn, Hinata." Kiba laughed, ruffling his brown covered locks. By the expression on him, I can't tell what he's thinking but he's deep in it. "There's so many better guys than Naruto, he really doesn't deserve you...hmm. Choji and Gaara are almost here anyway, your the better cook here, soo..want to help?" He quickly changed the subject.

I agreed to his offer while he set up other things, he just loves to take advantage of my cooking skills, still couldn't bring myself to say no. Me, Choji, Kiba and Gaara...those three I can count on more than anyone, even Ino. They nag more than I do and their fighting is continous, always breaking half a dozen objects before I break up the arguement.

Gaara just finished college in Suna, he's moving back to Konoha after so many years of separation. It was Choji's idea to a return party, where he demanded that ther must be 'delicious food' including bacon, riceballs, onigiri and anything else that could fit onto the plate. It's hardly a surprise Kiba would leave me with that small problem.

...

"Welcome back, Gaara-san!" I announced.

The two males were reduced to tears as soon as they saw those eyebrowless blue eyes and that red hair, that got even lighter since the last time I saw and then the kanji symbol for love tattoed on his forehead. Other than his hair and the clothes he's wearing, Gaara really hasn't changed. He's roughly the same size and his eyes are still filled with that same happy brightness.

"Oh god, I haven't seen you in two years! Damn you!" Kiba barked at him, in his own way of saying 'welcome home.'

"Nice to see you again too, Kiba." Gaara responded. Bright blue eyes smiling at him for themselves, though his lips remained in a straight neutral line. "You haven't changed at all, still the same mutt I left in Konoha."

"WHY YOU-" Kiba's raging got cut off. "It's nice to see you're still short-temperd aswell." Gaara left Kiba fuming and turned his head towards me. "Unlike Kiba, you've changed alot, Hinata-chan. You're prettier, have those two given you any trouble? Let me know and I'll personally kill them." He says in the kindest way possible when your threatening to kill someone. He always got on well with females and has had quite afew fangirls, but just not as much as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kiba and Choji-kun wouldn't do that, Gaara-san." I reassure him.

"Tell me if they do. And Choji...UMph," The happy Akimichi squished him into a tight bear hug before Gaara could even choke the words out.

"Gaara...we have so much to catch up on," Choji says as his loud sniffles of joy reached very undeaf ears. Out of nowhere, he wiped out an entire questionaire and sat down with a serious face scanning Gaara. "Right, questions and answers. We ask, you answer right. First question, what kind of food did they serve you in Suna?"

Now that was Choji's way of welcoming him home. Sometimes my food-loving friend when a little too far with his obsession, he takes it seriously and is a real perfectionist when it comes to the delectable art of eating. Anything over-cooked or under-cooked, the slightest showing of burnt or plain is a red mark in Choji's book. To him, spice and flavour are the key, but when he goes off about that the three of us go into an eternal daydream, even if I try to listen.

"There was different kinds of foods, Choji." Gaara tried to reason.

Kiba found it hard not to laugh, anyone that fell victim to one of Choji's food quizzes and answered a question wrong, it would all be over and the victim would recieve one of the most humiliating terror of all. Yet, nobody that it hasn't happened to knows what it is. I alone, am the one out of the three of us who have survived a Choji quiz, somehow.

"Gaara...you answered the first question wrong!" The dark flame ignited itself in his eyes as he dragged away a screaming Gaara, whose eyes now widening in fear at the short-tempered Akimichi hauling him along, instead of his usual bright shining ones that he used a minute ago.

"Poor guy, and he just got back too," Kiba said sympathetically. But I didn't miss that huge howl of laughter following afterwards. "I missed Gaara, but he deserves that."

"How does he deserve it?" I ask, confused. "Cause he's an ass," was Kiba's answer. Pride still being the only reason he won't admit it, but the dog-loving brunette thinks of Gaara as more of a brother more than a friend, the same is with Choji. I guess that makes me the sister with three protective older brothers, that would sound right. "So...what are you going to do about Naruto?" He asked me out of the blue.

"I- Like I said..." I say. "...I'll wait for him."

* * *

**Took a while, but here's the chapter! **

**Note: I'm british so when I say football I mean 'soccer.' kay?**

**~Saki-chan**


	4. Some Christmas

"Hinata-chan!"

A groan sounded through the air, warning whoever it was trying to wake me to leave my peaceful sleeping self to it's bed, otherwise there'd definitely be trouble. And sadly, to no avail did they leave me alone. Infact, the jerk started mercilessly shaking me back and forth while I tried not to be affected, hoping I'd be left alone somehow if I played dead. Or I just couldn't find it in me to move.

"Hinnnaaattaaaa-chann! Wake up!"

They screamed into my ear. What does the world have against long lies?! I don't have work today, it's one of those rare days where you can just chill. Sleep in late til about twelve, buy some popcorn and spend the rest of it watching comedies with a bedhead. That's my favourite type of day- Now there's somebody trying to wake me up.

And it happens to be very annoying.

Mumbling some sort of crap I don't even hear, my hands instintively wrap the cover tighter around my small body. Then it gets colder- and it takes one...two...three seconds for me to realise they stole my blanket.

"HINATA-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

The unknown person pokes, prods and shakes me past the meaning of uncomfortable- more like painful. With a thousand prickling needles stabbing into my stomach, each minute gets more frustrating, more infuriating. And then- that's it.

THUMP!

My face is red, standing there frozen, half asleep, fully angry. The quiet, shy Hyuuga Hinata you're used to- is very much different in the mornings. But that changes in two seconds, where my flushed beetroot face is suddenly the blushing face no pinker than Sakura's hair in spring. Realising no one lives in this house to wake me up, yet the person knows my name.

And that my boob is still hurt from where the guy grabbed it- yes, grabbed it. That's what set off this scene. Where a cowering male blonde is hunched into the corner, silently 'owing' to the after effect of a kick to where the sun don't shine.

Then another thing. Blonde hair. Blue eyes, whiskers and a voice that called me "Hinata-chan."

WHAT IS NARUTO DOING IN MY HOUSE?!

...He touched my-

"Hinata, Don't go back to sleep! It's-"

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Damnit, if Shikamaru was here I bet he'd call this 'troublesome.' Which it is, she just went back to sleep. Plus, I had no idea Hinata- once again 'reserved, quiet, not so confident _Hinata'__-_ could get angry, or seem scary. But that- was something else entirely.

I guess you're wondering why I'm in Hinata's home, disturbing her from her, obviously, amazing sleep? The question is a simple one to be answered, and the answer tied down to two words. My wife. Who couldn't be bothered to get out of her lazy ass to come and give Hinata her present herself. And my reward for delivering such a precious momentum is cancer down in the private area.

And now, even better, the girl loves to sleep so much she blacked out on her floor. Then there's that little guilty voice in your head reminding you how it happened. And of course, funny that me, Uzumaki Naruto, actually has one. And that is I sort of fell, being careless and clumsy...accidently grabbing her...yeah...umm...her...'part.'

And that would be why I'm stuck randomly thinking to myself in Hinata's apartment in her living room, watching her happily snooze off on her sofa which I placed her on- because then, she wouldn't be so reluctant to wake up from napping on a couch much less warm than her bed. Quietly, I give myself a pat on the back for my smart thinking.

"Mmm...mnn...umph." Her sleep mumbling sounds strangely like singing. Waiting inside a stranger's -sort of- home listening to her sleep sing is a lot more pleasing than one would first think. Better than two happy toddlers jumping up and down on daddy's back because they would love to open their gifts at 6am in the morning.

It's only seven o'clock now, maybe I did come too early. I wonder who she'll spend it with, maybe family? Or those three clowns that always hang around her. What's their names again? Kiba, Coco and Lara, or something like that? Oh wait, it's Kiba, Coco and Gaara? That's gotta be it.

Those three clowns...reminds me of highschool. Back then, there was drama, but life was much simpler. Me, Teme and Sakura-chan were inseparable then, not that we aren't anymore. Now though, there's more responsibilities, less fun and Sakura and Sasuke got their own little family together. Which I did too, but it's rare for it only to be the three of us. The good 'old' days. I sound like Jiriaya-sensei.

But I'm still surrounded by the same people- somewhat. I don't talk to everyone from highschool, and god I swear I can't remember half their faces. But Teme's still here, and Sakura, and Ino. Shikamaru, Shino...that sleeping girl right infront of me mumbling the chorus of some Taylor Swift song over and over. You know that one where it goes "You go talk to your friends, talk to ma friends talk to me. But weee, are never, ever, ever getting back together." Ino listens to it al the time, scraming the lyrics while I drive my car, just focusing on the road and trying not to lose hope of crashing because of her dying cat screams.

Seriously I love my wife, but her dying cat screams...just too, too much for my weak ears to take.

"N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN!"

"Hey, Hinata-chan! You're alive," I grin. And she's awake. Finally. It's now nine o'oclock. Kami knows how many more hours I could last, thinking too much just makes my poor head explode. Crossing my fingers just hoping she won't let herself take another nap.

"How did you get in?" She speaks, trying to calm down her thumping heart. But if I can hear it, she obviously isn't doing the best of jobs. Also her face is bright purple like she's got a disease. But I'm not doing a good job either, that is- in keeping my stomach quiet. I've never gone so long without ramen. Sometimes, I wonder how I'm not fat.

"Umm, Ino's key and-" She bursts out in laughter, leaving me stumped. What is she laughing at- Groooooowwwwwwllll. I try and hide the embarassment on my rosy pink cheeks. Hinata just giggles more. "W-Whaaat? Heeeeeyy!"

Stomachs aren't very good at shutting up.

"If you want ramen-" She begins to offer, where I can't help but desperately interrupt her line of softly, very quiet, very sweet speech.

"YES! Thank you, Thank you. Thank you! Itadakimasu, Itadakimasu! Aah, Ramen sounds great, Hinata-chan!" I squeal, like Natsu when his favourite cartoons come flashing alive on the tv. Or Yuuki when someone's face gets splattered with birthday cake or pie, even cereal. The messy stuff does it for that kid. Good thing, she's a daddy's girl that wouldn't ever think of pranking the big man of the family.

All three of them respect me- except for those two who only 'respect you' when there's something involved that they want. For Ino it would include money, clothes or going out to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. For Yuuki, crayons, sweeties, Spongebob and the 'mommy thinks she lost her ring down the sink again' jokes. Why must women be so hard to satisfy it's almost basically impossible?

I return to reality with the smell of freshly cooked pork ramen. It smells amazing. Happily diving into the noodles, suddenly I remember the whole reason I came here in the first place. Hinata's present.

"What's that?" She curiously asks, peeking her head over my shoulder, drowning the wrapping out with her eyes. As if it's foreign to her, she wonders what it is and her expression is overly beyond the point of amusing. It's hilarious.

"Your present...ehh...from Ino, me, Yuuki and Natsu. Blah, Blah...Merry Christmas!" I say, handing her the gift.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "I-I-It's CHRISTMAS?!" She panics, with her metre of unpredictability growing ever larger, as if it weren't big enough. There's always another way to stun you, which is what I'm beginning to realise.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I muse. Then quickly realise something. "Didn't anybody give you presents, or remind you that it's Christmas?"

"Umm...Kiba, Gaara and Choji left gifts here yesterday. But I didn't notice what for..." She innocently replies, how could somebody be so oblivious, clumsy, stupid, dumb, quiet and angelic at the same time. Hyuuga Hinata never stops puzzling me, nor is there ever a dull moment with her forgetfulness. She comes from the Hyuuga clan, which is a wealthy, smart, overly intelligent, posh, arrogant and majorly successful in business family. Yet she is nothing like the rest of them, just her name is a huge mystery.

"So you're spending christmas alone?" I question her, where she only drops her head in shame, the same as a soundless 'yes.'

* * *

**Hinata's** **P.O.V.**

This is just unfair, I didn't have any idea it was Christmas. What's even crueler is the fact that even if I had remembered I still wouldn't really have had anyone to spend it with. Just like the last two years, I've only had two lonely Christmasses alone. Some gifts from Ino, Gaara, Choji and Kiba, who are kind of my only friends. And I can't spend it with them, because that's getting in the way of their families. It would rude to ask, and none of them really asked me because they think I spend it with mine.

But I don't talk to my family. Too strict, too cruel and cold. Mother is the only person I was close to in the Hyuuga household, yet she died when I was six. Hanabi grew a passion for hating me, her weaker older sister who ran away from every sparring match, and lost all the ones she couldn't get away from. Hasashi, my father, ashamed of having a daughter who wasn't strong enough to fight any battles, even her own, knew I would never be the ideal candidate to take over the family business. Then my cousin, Neji, who one tired of standing up for me. I got away from all of that as soon as I could.

Now, standing infront of Naruto, the man I love who is married to my best friend, unable to make any eye contact I understand exactly how screwed up my life is.

"Do you want to come over then, Hinata-chan?" A different kind of heart beat, a static electric shock, shot through my heart. And when I looked up at the face of a boy I admired afar for years, brighter colours filled my vision. Everything looked so much...more beautiful, it was unreal. But it was phenomonal, I saw something in this man...

Something I hadn't seen yet, that I don't know anybody had seen in him. In all those years of knowing him, I'd try to look into his soul and see the full extent of him. Those things that made him different. They were limitless. And I can tell this is only a glimpse of that kindness.

"O-okay."

And I didn't say no. Not because I was scared to disappoint, which I usually am. But because, for once, I really wanted to.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V.**

"Mom, Yuuki's jumping on the couch again!" Natsu yelps.

Where the hell is Naruto?! He was supposed to be here...hours ago to say the least. I asked him to drop off a simple present to Hinata. For all I know, he probably spooked her, forgetting to ring the doorbell and she died from a heart attack. He isn't answering his phone no matter how many times I try calling him. It only takes ten minutes to drive to her house, give her the earrings and drive back.

Really, I'm not sure how many couches Yuuki broke this month. But when she doesn't get to open her presents, a demon is unleashed from hell and it's ready to destroy all my expensive and beutifully gorgeous furniture. I'm considering getting her a cage for her next year when Santa comes. Running into the living room as fast as I can in slippers, I jump for my red faced daughter in the middle of a very well rehearsed tantrum. "I want to open my prezzies! Where's Daaaaadddddddyyyy! I want to open 'tem! Mom, where is he! It's Christmas and I can't open my presents!"

"Daddy's coming, now get off the couch, Yuuki!" I shout as loud and angry as any mother could be. I wreste her off the couch, into her room where she continues to struggle and bring the poor wooden door down. If only she'd go to sleep. "Uzumaki Naruto,when you get here, I swear I'm going to kill you!" I muttered under my breath. Never trust a man to get a job done. Never.

"Mom, you're not going to kill dad, are you?" Natsu gazes up at me, with his sad, adorable, unbearable blue eyes. Curse this kid for being so cute, how could Naruto have been his father? Plus, where did he get such good hearing? Sometimes, I swear this is a clone of Sasuke- without the stoicness, or mean personality. Or the raven-coloured hair.

"Of course I won't, Natsu," I sigh. "But you said-" he begins.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes people, anyone, just say things that-"

"-they don't mean?" He finishes for me. Literally making my eyes pop out, almost. How did he get so smart with a father as dumb as Naruto and a mother who will listen, get it and then it goes out the other ear? "I've heard that one before, Mom."

A knock on the door interrupts my confusion. I leap for it, Natsu curiously watching his mother hurriedly falling over her in feet in a flurry to make it to the door. Which would be the key to killing Naruto, followed by opening presents, followed by happy Yuuki, then a safe couch, followed a very happy mother on christmas day. The door opens...to reveal not one, but two people. Naruto and the unexpected arrival, Hyuuga Hinata. Which means extra cooking?! Oh, but Hinata could help me with that. I quickly solve in my head.

"Hey, Hina!" I throw my arms over her, squeezing her. So happy for the help, and of course, this means I get to spend time with my unrelated sister and my family. What more could a happy girl ask for? Other than all the money in the world, a three month vacation...that's free and of course, win a milion pound off the lottery. Then everything might be perfect.

"H-hi Ino." She answers back, shyly returning the hug.

"What about my hug?" The husband asks, jealous. "No hugs for a neglectful husband who worries his wife and kids on a special occasion like Christmas! It's rude not to answer your phone! You could have told me you were bringing Hinata over. And don't you know how hard it is to deal with Yuuki! How many hours did you forget to say you would be away for...neglectful husband." I answer, barking with a whole load of extra bite if he asks for it.

"Neglectful? Really...Women are too annoying. Teme's right," Naruto mumbles under his breath. "...Nag too much."

Opening presents together is fun, but it was alot better this year with Hinata. Somehow that girl can brighten up the mood, when she smiles that is. A genuine smile. Even when Naruto complained we'd run out of ramen, even when Yuuki's face dropped when she asked if Auntie Sakura was coming and I had to say those terrible five words. "Auntie Sakura couldn't make it." Then- even when Naruto locked himself in the bathroom, it still didnt ruin the mood. Actually, this whole day we pretty much laughed at ourselves.

But maybe the dinner was a bit too much. Ramen wasn't the problem then, we'd manage to find some hiding at the back of a cupboard. The problem was Yuuki, who found it funny to take the stuffing out of the turkey and throw it up into the air screaming 'Confetti!' That was torture. But the kids fell asleep fast, then the alcohol was brought out to make it all better- which it did. I might've been a little drunk. We couldn't tell much about Naruto- I mean, he could get drunk on air. Then Hinata, being the good girl- refused completely to take any form of alcoholic beverage.

And before we knew it, Hyuuga Hinata was smashed. It had started with Naruto saying something like "It's just one drink." Next thing, the vase is broken and she's dancing on a table. That night was the first night I seen the wild side of my best friend. Also, we all got a bit carried away. I woke up upside down with my bra- still wearing my shirt for any perverts out there- over my head and half my eyebrow shaved off, Naruto had been soaked in purple paint all over him in the bath tub and Hinata...

Hinata lay down in a pool of that same purple paint, two beer bottles in each hand. That was the way she had slept, yet her eyebrows remained untouched. "Merry Christmas!" She yelled, before downing the rest of one of the bottles and falling back to sleep.

Some Christmas.

* * *

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_ This isn't a very long letter. I have a lot to say, like to thank you for letting me spend that special time with_

_your family. But more importantly I want to say this:_

_Happy Christmas._

_From,_

_the one, the only and the always,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

**Hey guys! Been a while, huh?**

**Oh** **yeah, sorry if this is too long or anything. But just wanted to get something up for christmas. So this is sort of like a special chapter, or christmas special chapter. I had to wait a while to get a laptop, and the internet in the old one just doesn't work any more.**

**Anyway, hope you found this sweet! Merry Christmas!**

**~Saki-chan! ;3**


	5. The Hyuuga Clan's deal

I deeply sighed, it had been some holiday. In some ways, it restored a hope I didn't even know I had lost in the first place. And now, here I am, back to work at the flower shop. Which has quieted down somewhat, from the bustling people running around trying to buy their last minute Christmas presents that have now disappeared.

"Hinata, can you pass me that?" Ino squeaks, pointing to a glass vase. I hand it over, carefully placing my steps in case it breaks.

Ino has been sticking in at work now more than ever, determined to keep a good running business in this little corner of Konoha. I would've thought she'd take time off to relax a bit, after all the extra work the shop gets during Christmas. But no, instead she's turning into a workaholic. Spending less time at home, and more here.

A bell chimes, signalling a customer coming through the door. "I'll get it, you sort out the flowers."

Nodding she quickly scurrys away, leaving me to put in the flowers and water them. I finish up, then walk through to see who it is. When you're bored, it can be fun to talk to the customers. Most of them are really friendly. When I walk through the door, the breath is knocked out of me. Those eyes, that long brown hair, there is no mistaking it.

"Hey Neji-san, what would you like?"

"Is there anything else here than flowers?" He asks, keeping his frown.

"Paintings, postcards and pens." Ino replies, smiling. "This is a flower shop, Neji-san. Don't expect much more."

"Hmph," my cousin grunts. Not impressed, it's an attitude he has in common with Sasuke. "There's no need to be so rude, Yamanaka-san. I heard my cousin works here, is she here right now?"

Ino pauses, pondering if she should tell him or not. When she takes too long to answer, his frown grows. Hyuuga Neji has never been known for his patience, and truth be told, he isn't very good at it. I wonder how Tenten manages to wake up to that every morning. I haven't spoken to my clan for a year at least, why would they come looking for me now?

"Does she work here?" He repeats, making it blatant he wouldn't go until he got his answer.

"Yes, she works here. But she isn't here right now." Ino barked, almost. I could feel her anger rising in my stomach, that and she clenched a shaking fist behind her back until it went purple. "If you aren't going to buy any flowers, then-"

"Ino." I say, cutting her off. Both their heads turn to me, stepping out of my hiding place just trying to keep a straight face infront of Neji. He won't make me look weak like the last time we met. I had been humiliated infront of my entire family, if I could ever call them that again. Where I am now, is alot happier than where I use to be. "What is it, Neji?"

He raises an eyebrow, noticing the missing suffix. He wasn't even remotely surprised to see my face after all this time. "Uncle wishes to speak with you, regarding our family's current misfortune."

"Misfortune?" I ask. I didn't hear of any misfortunes ever happening to the proud, noble Hyuuga's than were much more 'sufficient' than anyone else. Pride, honor, the Hyuuga were renowned for that. But wealth has never been a problem. Ino, feeling uncomfortable under Neji's stare, decided to go sort more flowers out at the back, leaving just me and him.

Great.

"The clan has fallen into debt, the company is about to go out of business." He said, my eyes widening. I never thought I would see the day. Honestly, I felt like jumping for joy, but I knew that whatever he said next, would be cemented into my memory. And it wouldn't be a good thing. "I dearly hoped we wouldn't be coming to help from you. But it's our last option."

"Neji, I don't have any money." I told him. "You'll just need to ask somewhere else."

"We're not asking for any donations, Hinata." That's where I started to get it. "Fortunately, we found a friend who is willing to help us. A very wealthy friend belonging to the Sawatori family who would have his eldest son marry a daughter of the Hyuuga. Hanabi is yet to finish her schooling, nor is she of a legal marrying age, so that would leave her out of the equation. The last resort is you, seeing as I have no sisters."

"You want me to marry somebody I don't know, to help save an arrogant clan who gave up on me?" I couldn't believe it. How could they do this to me now? After everything they put me through. "What if I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse your clan, we have total control over you by the ancient laws of this town." Neji said, and sadly, none of it was a lie. I could be put in jail for disobedience. It wasn't fair, those laws no longer stood for anyone of a lower family. But the older ones, like the Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga and many more, the old laws did still stand. Things had been becoming good for me. "But...we are prepared to give you another choice."

"What choice?!" I say, crossing my fingers.

"If you can find us 26,000,000 within six months, we will leave you alone. But if you can't, which I imagine is the more likely option, you, Hyuuga Hinata, will be forced to marry into the Sawatori clan." He justified.

"W-where am I going to get that kind of money, Neji?"

"That's up to you, Hinata." He said. "I will go now. If I need to speak to you, I'll find you here."

With that, he closed the door and sealed the deal. The promise I would now be given away to another man. Why did something like this have to happen now? Life has suddenly became good, I looked forward to getting up every day. I let myself relax, enjoy spending time with my friends. I let myself enjy this job and I opened up my heart to the world around me.

Another hole opened deep inside my chest and I couldn't take it, the tears came running. My legs shook too much to hold me up, and my body came crashing to the ground. I could run for the rest of my life, but it would never be a good one. I could scream, but people would hear. I could say I don't care, but that doesn't stop it from happening. I couldn't get out, and I hated it.

"H-Hinata! What happened?!" Ino came running. "What did that bastard do?"

"I-I-Ino-" I could barely speak through my choked sobs. Water kept falling from my eyes, my face was red and I couldn't catch one breathe of oxygen. "H-he said...I have to...find money...or...I have to marry...into...the...Sawatori..."

Her blue eyes brimed with anger, her face now turned purple instead of her fist. She stood up, kicking the wall and turned back towards me, trying to smile. Ino knew about the law that I can't deny my family, she just tried refusing to believe it.

"Don't worry, Hina." She sighed. "We're getting that damn money."


End file.
